


短篇ログ

by keika99



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keika99/pseuds/keika99
Summary: I wrote this fanfic to practice my Japanese :D





	短篇ログ

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic to practice my Japanese :D

元ネタ：ツイッターの投票  
（雨の夜にドアをノックした人は攻めなのか受けなのか...だっけ...実はこのネタとあまり関係がないが一応書いておく）  
山なし落ちなし意味なしの死ネタ 書きたいだけ(←ダメでしゅ...)

「はあ...別にいいんだよ。」  
「えっ...？」  
一瞬、耳を疑った。  
「だから、別に殺してもいいんだって。」  
彼はつまらなさそうに、飽きたような顔をして、感情の読み取れない声で言った。  
「――らしいんだよ~せんぱい~」  
何処から楽しそうな声が流れてきて、オレの死刑宣告を下した。  
えっ？オレが...死ぬ...？  
現実味のない状況の中で、オレはただただ混乱して、思考がまとまらなかった。漆黒の夜に、雨がざあざあと降っていて、すべてが始まった日と何一つも変わらなかった。  
ダメだ今はそういうことを考える場合じゃない。  
手足がしびれて動けなくて、頭もどろりとした絶望感に侵食されていく。  
彼が助けてくれなくてもきっと何か別の方法がなにかなにかなにか――  
砂糖菓子のような甘くて無邪気な笑い声がだんだん沈め、オレは身体がガラガラと呆気なく崩れ落ちた気がした。  
ああ...ここで抵抗するか懇願するか...逃げるか...早く..動かなきゃはや...く...  
そして視界が暗転した。

n番煎じネタ  
二人がただひたすら上のほうを決める話  
わりとほのぼの、ed後のアイランド？みたいな感じ。平和すぎて実はパラレルワールドかもしれない。

「いやいやいや...」  
オレは自分が下にいる状況を一瞬想像して、ちょっと全身に悪寒が走った。  
「それどう考えても無理だよ...あっ、だからといって、別におまえに下になってほしいわけじゃ...ない...」  
と、言葉がほぼ終わった頃に気づいてしまった。下になってほしくないとはいえ、結果的におれたちどっちの一方が必ず下になるので、無意味と言っていいだろう。  
そもそもこいつが「セッ○○したい」と言い出さなかったらこんなことにならないはずなのに。しばらく後回しにしたらどうだ...  
思考が諦め気味になりそうで、オレは気を取り直そうと、彼の顔をまっすぐに見た。  
「うん...じゃさあ、」彼は少し考えてから、なにか思いついたようでにこにこしながらこう言った。  
「ぼくも上のほうになりたいから、やっぱり勝負するしかないよね...」  
と、言った途端、突然目の色が濁って微笑みが歪んだ。  
「運にかける勝負にキミは呆気なく負けて悲惨にぼくに下敷きされるんだけどあはははははははははは！！」  
「お...おい...」  
恐怖に満ちた予想にぞっとして言葉を失った。そんなことになるなら誰が勝負するんだよ！


End file.
